In the Garden of Lórien
by Ukitsu43
Summary: The prequel to my story Promises. All of them pretty much are OCs so yea...is based around the evnts of the Silmarillion and is the companion to Promises, though it can be read alone as a sort of legend.


**In the Garden of Lórien- by Ukitsu43**

**A/N:**** I began writing a story called Promises. And as my character matured and grew in the story, I realized something so startling to even I. I had created a real character. She had a history and parents who sacrificed a lot for her. I had given her a heritage of substance that was a testament to her parents love for her and for each other. And this is THEIR story. I dedicate this story to lovers because love will always find a way to show itself.**

…

As the mist of the Telperion pervaded the land of the Vala Irmo and his wife Estë, the young elf Aváru crept as softly as he could. Yea, he was afraid to bend even a stalk of grass or rustle a flower, for fear that 'she' would hear him. Even though he wished to remain unseen, he had braided his mahogany hair and wore his finest tunics that day. He had not the courage to view her eyes up close. Toeing through the silver wisps of mist and the white pale light, he stopped at a point where he could observe with his elven sight, yet remain unnoticed.

Yes, for she was not concerned with him. Her gaze was intent on her daily ritual of plucking flowers and braiding them into great wreaths. And, in this, he was quite content. He cared not if she ever noticed him, for he was sure he could remain as blissful if the glow of her fair skin remained in this field.

She was of the Vanyar, a beautiful golden haired she-elf. Her color was gold, from the hairs of her head to the fibers of her dresses. The spell of her voice, as she sang her hymns to the Vala Varda and collected beauty for her own, had captivated him. Her bright-green eyes struck him, even as he knew that she peered beyond him, unaware of his affections.

And his eyes of chrome just watched…

**Chapter One- Sanctuary**

This Opening Hour, Meryë lay in the grass of the Garden of Lórien. Her green eyes were filled with a great fondness and love of the foliage. Her feet played merrily in the tall grass as she cast aside the white shawl that she had carried with her that dawn. She cast herself among the breathless beauty of the flowers. This was her haven. And it was also the only place that she could be certain to catch the attentions of the quendë (elf) who had stolen her heart. That nameless Noldorin elf who gazed at the beauty of the field, whilst he fashioned great works of writing. She was overwhelmed by a feeling of longing. Her fëa wished that he would notice the longing that ate her up from deep within.

This day, the words that could not escape her lips had to or she would lose her mind. Her eyes caught his, her first outward show of interest. And she did not dare to look away.

Aye! This must be the time!

His eyes were wide, not expecting to be caught. She rose, dusting her golden dress and walking over. His heart threatened to beat its way out of his tightened chest.

"Áva rucë (Do not be afraid/ don't fear)…" she spoke as he began to rise and back away. Her voice was ever-fair. "Áva! Ai, istan antolya (Don't! Alas, I know your face)…" she said in an even fainter voice.

He stopped, as she walked to him, her eyes as wide as his. She was too close, his heart called, begging him to flee before she could reject him.

"Ná… Ma esselya ná? (Yes…what is your name?)"

She stood before him and he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Her pale cheeks became as bright as rose petals.

"Áni apsenë, Itila Heri, essenya Aváru ná. (Forgive me, Sparkling Lady, my name is Aváru.)"

She touched his chest, tears falling from her porcelain face.

"Essenya Meryë ná…Áni apsenë. Namárië."

And she ran across the sea of grass, far from his sight, as she had not expected the tears of joy to fall from his simple gesture.

And neither had he.

/ / / / /

Aváru did not meet her again until he had regained his courage. Her breathless beauty did not leave his mind, as he toiled with the crafting of his greatest creation. Aváru had searched high and low for the greatest jewel on Valinor, to mirror her eyes, and finding the perfect, flawless emerald, Aváru crafted a necklace for her of gold and the gem, fashioned after the flowers that she so loved. And he returned to the place where he must hoped to find her.

She did reside still there. And she was very sorrowful, even as she smelled the buds of flowers bursting into life. Meryë had not forgotten his face. His broad shoulders had quivered at her touch and she hoped with great fervor that he shook not in disgust, but something more favorable. His eyes were the clearest grey and his hair almost as dark as the waters of the sea. She had smelled him and knew that her fëa longed for no other. She then heard footsteps. And her heart leapt, for it was the quendë from before that had captivated her.

He smiled, walking to her and placing a hand out to her, receiving hers in return. He kissed her hand and then turned it over. Surprising her and making her blush, he placed the loveliest adornment she had seen into her hands. Then, his courage at its peak, he kissed her on the cheek.

She rewarded his gesture with a kiss on the lips.

/ / / / /

From that moment onwards, Aváru began to court Meryë, the golden lady of the Vanyar. She and he were happy in this, as were Aváru's friends, who had been curious about their small clan.

"What is she like, Aváru?" his brother asked.

"Her passion for those she holds dear is brighter than all the stars of Varda, her laughter is like a calming hymn and the manner of her is such that it makes me joyful to be in her presence. Her eyes shine when she smiles. She is the most beautiful quendë in my eyes, whether here in Valinor or on the shores of Cuivenan. And I love her in every way."

Her tale was much the same to her clan members, who wondered also of the dark haired Noldor. And Meryë's answer was thus.

"His courage rivals a lion, and is fueled by passion and a will to do good. He is of tremendous honor and he has my heart for it. His smile strikes a chord on the strings of my heart and makes me short of breath. Not even Manwë is a better lover, in my eyes. And I love him passionately."

**A/N:**** I have much more written. Her parents have gained my favor, as they are of great honor. Please read and review. Because I will give you a cookie. And they are yummy. :)**


End file.
